Wait what!
by Peach-n-Key
Summary: Celeste is a normal person who is into Kingdom Hearts trying to relax during her summer vacation. She then seemingly out of the blue wakes up in Radiant Garden with the revived Organization members. Wait what! Now the former apprentices are trying to figure out how the hell she got here, and along the way they search for members 9-12. Set during DDD. T for language.


~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Ok so hi!

Obviously if you're reading you were interested in the little description that I wrote and were like… 'Well, why not, imma read this fic' so yay that means I did a good thing.

Buttt there are also somethings you need to know about this before you read it.

1.) This is literally the first fic I've written like ever so yea it may suck a little bit.

2.) I am aware of that fact so this is what I'll say is a 'test run' where I experiment with situations for the characters to be in and how to format my writing and characterize characters.

3.) Again this is meant me to help master characterization, dialogue, and etc, so if any of the characters are acting OOC _please _tell me. Also if the main character is in any way shape or form being a Mary-Sue PLEASE for the love of god tell me!

4.) If you like this fic in any way please review! I really need the constructive criticism. Also alert me of any spelling or grammar mistakes if there is any, I've revised this numerous times so I really don't expect too many.

This is set in and after DDD.

*I do _not _own the kingdom hearts franchise really why would I let's just start!

*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶*✲ﾟ*｡✧

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Ienzo. That was his name now.

It was hard to get used to referring to himself by his Somebody's name again, especially since it was ten years since he was accustomed to doing so. However he would have to get used to it, seeing as he _was _his Somebody now, and had been for more than three days prior.

But he still wasn't used to it yet. He was still shocked to be alive and to be feeling. Zexion, his former Nobody was no more, and that was difficult to grasp.

The former Cloaked Schemer strolled through The Castle's courtyard gardens, just trying to sort things out in his head since Even was out shopping for food and other necessities with Aeleus, and Dilan was around town doing errands, this was the first time Ienzo has had some alone time to think things over. The last few days have been mostly cleaning up the castle, so he was thankful to have some time to himself.

_I've been without a heart for how many years now, ten? I am very lucky thankful that this has happened, but… this all feels so unnatural and… what if this is all a dream. And I'll wake up back in my old bedroom in the castle again…_

Ienzo was walking towards the Garden Plaza, minding his own business, completely at ease when he then noticed that something was out of place.

…

There was a figure collapsed in the center of the plaza.

He stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Hey!" he called over, "Are you ok?"

…

There was no reply

Then, without giving too much thought, he hurried over to the person suspiciously, taking a good look at it.

This person was a she in fact; a she had brown shoulder-length hair covering the left side of her face and was wearing a pink tank top, grey sweat shorts and a necklace. The strange girl looked at ease and appeared as though she was deep in slumber.

He just stood there shocked for a moment.

_Why is there a girl passed out in the plaza? And how did she get here?_

He moved closer to the stranger and kneeled down.

_Well she doesn't appear to be dangerous or anything. And the girl doesn't look like she is 21 years old or older, more like 15, so passing out due to alcohol or anything seems unlikely. _The schemer presumed. _She doesn't loom bruised or scraped, so the heartless couldn't have gotten her, in fact she doesn't look like she passed out in the middle of a plaza at all, more like she happened to fall asleep here. _

Ienzo shook her shoulder slightly and spoke to her in an attempt to wake her up. A part of him didn't want to disturb her; she didn't seem to be in pain, or even out of place, almost as if she was comfily sleeping in her own bed.

He continued to kneel for another few moments in blank confusion.

Well he had no idea what to do, I mean he couldn't just leave her here something could happen to her. And what if she was hurt, or was lost.

However, she is after all a complete stranger, and she would probably be freaked out by a random guy just picking her up off the street. But the medical centers are not fully rebuilt yet, there is only a small building that is used for healing the ones attacked by Heartless, and she does not appear to have serious head trauma.

He looked around with eager eyes to see if anyone was around here, and to his dismay, there was no one.

He let out a growling sigh. He didn't know how to deal with this! And he certainty shouldn't have to! She is just a stranger after all, wouldn't want to get caught in any messes right?

He was about to walk away when he realized something with a jolt.

_It's late._

_ The heartless will be coming soon._

Maybe it was his newfound heart, or just because he was tried, or maybe it was about an incident years before, but he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl.

…

_The pros definitely outweigh the cons here._

After thinking this through he decided to care of the girl in the castle until she wakes up, since it had seemed that something had happened to her, and his curiosity was aroused.

He scooped her up off the ground (which was an incredible feat considering she was almost as tall as him, and the fact that what he had in brain he definitely lacked in brawn) and struggled to carry the unconscious stranger back to the castle. He sensed the girl seemed more content in his arms…

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

"Ugh". _Ow, my head_ She winced as she grabbed her head.

The girl snuggled up in the bed she was in and tried to slip back into blissful unconsciousness. However no matter how hard she tried she couldn't ignore the irritating pounding in her head.

She sat up, resting her back on the pillow somehow behind her head and lazily opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry with drowsiness, so she squinted her eyes in an attempt to focus them. Once she, did she noticed someone sitting on the foot of the bed staring at her.

_What._

Her whole body stopped functioning. Her heart skipped a beat, she stopped breathing, time slowed.

_WAIT OH MY GOD WHAT!_

She gasped for air and quickly slid back to get as far away from the man as possible.

_WHAT THE HELLL!?_

This man, she recognized him.

_It's im-fucking-possible. _

Her heart rate was dangerously fast.

_There's n-no fucking way that that's. _

The man gave a concerned look.

Her eyes widened. This man had slate blue hair that was shorter in the back, and longer in the front. He had many strands of hair draped over the left side of his face. And he had the most vibrant blue eyes she had ever seen.

_Zexion?_

She screamed. She panicked. Her mind started to process what was going on, and she had no idea how to react to it. All the emotions she was feeling. Excitement. Shock. Fear. Confusion. Amazement. Could he feel them? She didn't know. Should she ask? What would she say? Was he even there? Was she going insane? She didn't know. I mean she probably was 100% insane like whoa probably yup. Or even maybe she was in a dream? Yea probably that makes sense. What's going on? Her thoughts raced and tried to decipher what was going on.

"Oh, you're awake." The man - or was it Zexion or maybe Ienzo she didn't know - broke her endless stream of thoughts. His voice was kind of serious, yet calm at the same time. He kept a straight face. "I just found you collapsed in the garden plaza and…" _Oh brilliant Ienzo now it looks like you kidnapped her, _Ienzo thought, irritated with himself.

She looked less scared now, but looked completely stunned. Her heart rate decreased and her spastic breathing slowed. She opened her mouth to speak; she had the most astonished look he had ever seen.

"Z-Zexion?"

…

…

…

"Have… we met before?" Zexion or Ienzo tilted his head. Now he wasn't even trying to hide his concern and confusion behind his un-amused mask.

Her face contorted with fear. What was she supposed to say?! 'Hi I'm some random ass girl who somehow went inside a videogame, and yea _you're not actually a real person by the way,' _Good god!?

She then frantically glanced around the room in her sudden apprehension, and simultaneously realized she had no idea where she was. "Where am I?" She openly stated. "You're in Radiant Garden's Castle," The silver haired man said, picking his words carefully. His face still worried and confused, "And you didn't answer my question."

Her headache suddenly erupted into a full blown migraine. She hissed in pain as she held her head. "Are you alright?" Zexion asked in a worried tone. "Ack- I'm sorry… Zexion, or is it I-Ienzo? Oh, whatever. Sorry, about the confusion. But I need a nap first, my head is…" and with that she passed out again.

"What just happened?" Ienzo was left there baffled for a minute and tried to piece together whatever just happened.

Well before some answers came all he could do was wait. So he picked her head up and put it on the pillow awkwardly. Then he got up from the foot of the bed and paced, with his thumb resting snugly against his chin, and his other hand supporting his elbow. The intelligent schemer tried to think through this situation.

_Who is she? And how does she know who I was? I'm positive I have never met her before, so how does she know me? And she did not know of only My Nobody, but of my Somebody as well. Is she from another world? Does she know of the Organization? Is she dangerous? _He quickly shook his head and dismissed the thought.

He did not believe that she had dark intensions. She did not smell of darkness at all, she smelled a little like number IX had before and also smelled of sweets.

He thought of things over and over in his head. He knew so little about her. But he was slightly curious to find out why she was passed out in the plaza, and now his curiosity was even more potent because she somehow knows his names.

A wave of déjà vu abruptly hit him. _She did appear in the same location Xehanort had when he first appeared in Radiant Garden, but no, I always thought he was bad news because of his scent. And she does not smell of darkness. However this may be some proof that she came from another world._

He looked at her again, and then glanced at the grandfather clock in the room. They had been here for almost half an hour now. Then a thought came to mind and he left the room and headed for the kitchen.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

She was half-conscious again. She noticed her headache subdued drastically. So she tried to drift back to sleep when she smelled something. It smelled really warm and homey.

She fluttered her eyes open to reveal a short steely-haired figure pacing around across the room from her.

She tensed for a second, and the hair on the back of her neck rose to a point in fear, which caught the man's attention. He turned to face her, her heart stopped for a moment and her face reddened as she remembered the awkward events that occurred before she passed out.

"Uh-Umm," She whispered, blushing and avoiding eye contact with him. "S-sorry for passing out on you like that." She rubbed the back of her neck.

The cloaked schemer blinked once in agreement? She couldn't tell because his face was hard to read under that barrier of un-amusement.

"Well," She said, "I… I guess I owe you and explanation then, huh?" "

"Yes, I believe so," The slate-haired man said with caution.

"Uh… Oh god how do I explain this," The girl said to herself. "Um… My name is Celeste by the way," Celeste stated kindly, "Nice to meet you."

"My name is Ienzo, but I believe you already know that," Ienzo said skeptically.

_He's Ienzo! _She thought with apparent joy. _He has his heart again! _

"However, my question is how do you know that? I'm certain we've never met." He stated. She then noticed something on the night stand next to her bed.

"Tea?" What she saw was a warm cup of tea, in rather expensive looking china.

"Yes, I figured you would be thirsty and that it would help with the headache." He said emotionlessly.

Her blush deepened. "T-Thank you." she said, picking up the cup of tea and taking a sip of it. _Tea? He made _me_ tea? _Her face steamed as she took another long sip of it. It was really good… it had a lot of honey in it, which she didn't mind at all. "Oh, right! I guess I should get on with it then…"

"Uhm…" _God what do I tell him? Good god what do I tell him!? _She thought anxiously, trying to keep a straight face. _I can't just tell him! But like what even is going on this is not making like any sense at all why is this even!? How in the name of fuck did I end up in kingdom hearts is this even where I am I don't fucking know what!? _

At this point her straight face broke and she kinda just lost it. She angrily ran through her hair, "How in the name of fuck am I in Kingdom Hearts?! Is this some kind of sick joke?!" She paused, "I mean you're Zexion and this is super weird and I have no idea what's going on or if this is even real, and considering that I'm alone with _you_ this is all probably a dream!"

She started hyperventilating again and was really freaking out, along with this Ienzo-Possible-Cosplayer-Man who had a really weird expression on his face that was a mix between disgust and confusion.

Ienzo stated pretty bluntly, "It seems to me that something really strange is going on here, and this is a very uncomfortable experience for the both of us, but you seriously should calm down." He put a hand to his forehead and sighed, he really didn't feel like dealing with any strange occurrences and possible life-or-death situations after ten years plus of no-motional trauma. 'Celeste' seemed to have calmed down a slight bit and he gave another sigh, "Somehow you seem to know who I am, yet I haven't even met you. I want an explanation."

Celeste seemed to jump after that, and in sudden realization of herself she blushed. "Uh… S-sorry for, freaking out…" She self-consciously stated to which she got a reply of a simple nod.

"Ok," Celeste said quietly, "Uh this might come as a huge shock to you, but I know you're really smart and stuff and I _think_ you can take it…" Ienzo gave her a dazed look and nodded once in agreement. "So, where I come from, I'm a geek, well I've always been, I love videogames, and anime and manga and all that crap. And there is this one videogame series that I have loved as long as I can remember. And that series is my favorite." She sipped her tea. Ienzo blinked, he had no idea where this girl was going with all of this.

"This series is about a boy, who lived on an island with his two friends, and one day, that island was swallowed by the darkness and he gained a weapon unlike any other that resembled a giant key. He used that weapon to save countless worlds from the darkness' reach, and he went on many adventures. He traveled to the world of dreams, he lost his memory in a strange castle, had defeated _people who had no hearts_, and a bunch of other things. This boy is very powerful and strong because his connection to many others, and he is the one who will 'open the door'."

Ienzo looked shocked. _Isn't she talking about…? _He thought.

"This game series is called…" She hesitated for a moment, and took a long nervous sip of tea. "Kingdom Hearts."

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

Ienzo was feeling, a lot of things at the moment. He looked really shocked, almost frightened at the information she just blurted out to him.

This was impossible, His world, his entire _life_ was just a simulated virtual world?! And everything he did was just pretend and his words were programmed in?! That's preposterous. Obliviously not. She must be insane…

He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know what to say. A confused "What" was all he could muster.

Celeste shakily shouted "I KNOW! THIS IS CRAZY! THAT'S WHY I'M SERIOSLY FREAKING OUT!"

"But, But, that's not… how is that-." Ienzo said. She looked up at him, and saw he was really afraid.

"Like I'm really scared right now…" she muttered, fiddling with the bed sheet in her hands as if she was trying to assess its authenticity. "You probably don't believe me, and you're gonna put me in some mental ward and…"

"There's no way that you're telling the truth"

Celeste pulled the bed sheet up slightly. "I'm r-really not making this up. I'm seriously really really not… I'm…"

Ienzo had a strange expression on his face. _I must have picked up some insane girl, she probably _was _in some mental ward for all I know, I'm such an id-_

"I-I can prove it," Celeste said almost determinedly.

There was a long pause that consisted of Ienzo staring at Celeste like she was a squirmy little Shadow, and Celeste looking like she just puked during a school recital.

"Uhm…" She seriously didn't want to do this because it would freak him out a whole lot and he really didn't want to seem like the over-obsessed person she was but she had to… "Y-you were once a nobody named Zexion… in a group of nobodies known as Organization XIII. You specifically were number VI, the Cloaked Schemer who wielded a Lexicon and the ability of Illusions…"

Ienzo tilted his head slightly and gave her a blank look. _That really didn't prove anything… she could have just read the reports me and Vexen recorded back in the Organization…_

Her voice faltered as she realized she lost his attention. _But that's all I know about the members… how is that not-_

_Oh._

She hesitated. "Back before that even… you w-were and apprentice under the ruler of Radiant Garden, Ansem the Wise, which was quite a feat considering you were only eight I believe… You were not the only apprentice though, there were five others, Aeleus, Even, Dilan, Braig, and-and Xeahnort. You six under Ansem's guidance studied the properties of the heart and its components but to no avail. Then…" she really didn't want to but, "_you _suggested that Ansem should construct a basement to conduct experiments in, and Ansem agreed. He didn't realize it until it was too late, but you six under persuasion of Xeahnort betrayed your friend and studied the effects of darkness on the heart. You- you killed thousands, and did horrible, horrible things. You even created the heartless... and destroyed Radiant Garden… and in the end Xeahnort backstabbed all of you… literally…"

There was a long period of silence.

Ienzo gave her an all too real look of guilt, fear, and a bit of misery.

"I-I'm so sorry! That's obviously a… really hard thing for you to look back at and I shouldn't have-"

"Alright, alright." He said begrudgingly. "Don't be sorry… I get it… you're telling the truth…"

She had a hurt look and opened her mouth to speak-

Suddenly a voice was heard from another room.

"Ienzo! Ienzo where are you." The voice was male, and sounded old and strict, yet weird in a way, like a stereotypical mad-scientist's voice would.

"Vexen!?" "Even?" they both exclaimed at the same time.

The teens both looked at each other confused at what the other said, and then looked at the door.

Two men bursted into the room. One of them looked like they were in there mid 40s and had graying blonde hair. The other was really tall and buff, but seemed mature and had curly brown hair that was slicked back. He had a serious expression on his face.

"Ienzo what on earth are you doing in the spare-" Even began until he noticed Celeste, who was looking at the two men speechless. "Who is this?" he said to Ienzo.

"Oh, Even, Aeleus." Ienzo said, his face already reverted back to its normal un-amused look. "This is Celeste."

Celeste waved at the two cautiously, staring at the eldest with wide eyes. The two former apprentices stared at Celeste as well; she swore their eyes stared into her soul.

"Well, why is she here…?" Even asked questioning what the two young kids were doing in here.

Ienzo thought for a moment, and then said "Why don't we give you proper explanations when Dilan gets back." The two men nodded skeptically, unsure what was going on.

Ienzo suggested they talked about this in another room, so the group walked through the castle into the family room.

Once the burly, braided Dilan had arrived Ienzo explained everything to them (Celeste wasn't up for it because she was rather intimidated by the two rather tall and strong men… not so much the scientist though).

Celeste and Ienzo received shocked and unconvinced looks from the men.

Even then exclaimed "That's preposterous?!"

"I know, I'm still unsure about all of this as well. It is pretty farfetched" Ienzo stated causing Celeste to sink down in the old cushioned chair she was in.

"We need some proof." Dilan said. Aeleus nodded in agreement.

However, Ienzo trusted girl, he could tell she was honest about all this, even though the whole thing is plain insane… Ienzo just looked at Celeste, she could tell he meant.

Celeste gulped and then sighed. "I can prove it." She said looking at Even. "Even, you were once number IV the Chilly Academic, Vexen in the group of Nobodies known as Organization XIII. You controlled ice and attacked with a shield. You were stationed to work at Castle Oblivion in the lower levels with Lexaeus and Zexion, Which is where you were murdered by Axel." The scientist's mouths gaped open in bewilderment.

She then looked at Aeleus, "Aeleus, You were once number V the Silent Hero Lexaeus, You controlled the earth and attacked with a giant, axe… sword… thing… Oh whatever, you worked with these two in Castle Oblivion and you were killed by Riku when he used the darkness inside him and was like, _Too Slow_."She emphasized 'too slow' with a deep, almost fooling around voice and wiggled her fingers around ominously.

"And yea Dilan, you were number III, The Whirlwind Lancer, Xaldin. You controlled wind and attacked with six bad ass lances. You were not stationed at Castle Oblivion, and you were killed by Sora in Beasts Castle when you stayed there to be a coc- I mean to study their profound bond..." She chose different words in fear of the Lancers, well, _lances._

At this point everyone in the room was too stunned to say anything. They were for the most part freaked out and felt almost violated. Even Ienzo just had no words.

After some time Aeleus finally said "We believe you." With nods coming from the retired III and VI.

"Well _I_ certainly don't!" Even shouted. "She could have found some of the data I recorded back in the Castle That Never Was; this is too extreme of an assumption for me to believe!" He stated, and almost dramatically folded his arms with a slight huff.

_Holy shit what do I do?! _She thought frantically. She didn't really anticipate the scientist automatic repeal of her story. She thought it would freak I'm out enough to believe her, but that wasn't the case.

_Wait a second, _she thought deviously, _freak him out…_

"There is no way that all of this is just a story in-"

"I came to stop you from talking too much,"

"What are you?" Even started.

"By eliminating you're existence."

Even froze, his eyes widening. "H-How…"

"We are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still are. But now you can be _nothing_ instead of just being a Nobody." She did in her best Axel impression. She paused for dramatic effect…

"_You're off the hook_."

All that could come out of Even was confused 'how's' and noises that would probably not be qualified as human speech. All the while the rest of the apprentices stared awkwardly at the sight, having no clue what was being mimicked, just watching the two share a ridiculously faced stare battle.

"Goodbye!" The good contender for the most sadistic person ever (other than Larxene) finished her show with cheerful malice, accompanied by a perfectly timed snap of the fingers.

…

Even continued to make uncontrollable spasms of noise, with a hodgepodge of confusion, terror, and fury smushed on his face (somehow). Ienzo gave a baffled look at Celeste, wondering how the hell she was able to nearly traumatize the 'chilly academic' so easily. Dilan and Aeleus were confused as well, the latter looking puzzled more so than the former.

"Well since were all on the same page here," Dilan said with a vaguely humorous tone, to which Even replied with a twitchy-eyed glare.

There was a pause.

"Do you know how to get back?" Dilan asked.

"No," Celeste looked down at her knees and fiddled with her hands.

"Do you know which world you're from?" He tried again, considering all their possible options.

"I don't know," The young girl said, her voice slightly shaky.

There was a long silence again.

"Well then…" Aeleus started, "It is getting late, and you don't know how to get home and have nowhere to stay, am I right?"

Celeste perked up slightly and made a small nod.

"It would be okay if you were to stay in the castle until things are sorted."The heavily built man said calmly.

"Really? Y-you don't have to," the girl said bashfully.

"Yes, she doesn't _have _to," Even hastily agreed.

No one else in the roomed seemed to disagree.

She sat there quietly for a moment. _They would let me stay with them?! No. I can't invade there privacy and I would be too annoying… But I really _don't_ have anywhere to go… _"T-thank you, really, it's an honor." Celeste said truthfully thankful of the group's generosity, and slightly bowed. "But, are you really sure? I don't want to be a burden," She looked wide eyed at the apprentices.

"It would be absolutely fine," Dilan said almost nonchalantly, "and old Even here will help and get you home in no time," he said slightly amused. Even jumped up in irritation, but bit his tongue.

"Ienzo, would you mind escorting our guest back to the spare bedroom," Aeleus said retaining the composed expression on his face. Celeste blushed at being called their 'guest'.

"Sure" Ienzo nodded as he started walking back to the spare room, gesturing for Celeste to follow.

She tailed behind him timidly, with a fading blush still on her face. They walked up to the guest room the same way which they have came, traveling there in a long silence. When the two reached the spare bedroom Dilan called to them.

"Celeste, Ienzo." He called as he came from down the hall for them, "Here" The lancer said, handing Celeste a pair of grey men's shorts and a white T-shirt. "We figured you needed something else to change into tomorrow, sorry if it's too big we normally don't have female guest in the castle of your age." Dilan stated seriously.

"T-Thank you" Celeste said kindly.

"Oh and also Even wanted to speak to you more about you're predicament, so in the morning come to the kitchen so we can discuss things at breakfast, the kitchen is next to the family room we were just in so hopefully you can find your way then." He informatively stated.

Celeste hummed and gave a slight nod in agreement. And with that he took his leave.

Ienzo opened the door for Celeste and as she walked into the room sighed loudly. "Well then… Thank you soooo much for letting me stay here! It's such an honor!" she announced cheerfully.

"You're welcome." Ienzo answered.

"Really really! Thanks!" She repeated herself.

"You don't need to say thanks again, you already did three times." Ienzo replied bluntly in his normal monotone, but there was also a slight hint of sass in his tone.

Celeste picked up on this sass and gave a huff of laughter in response.

"You're strange…" The slate haired apprentice remarked, "If you need anything our quarters are down the hall next to the exit on the right." He waved as he left in said direction.

Celeste finally had a chance to actually observe the room she was in.

The room was off-grey in color, probably because of how old the castle was. There was a grandfather clock in the corner of the room. A ornate oak wardrobe and old looking vanity on the north wall, _this must be the girl's guest room_.

There was an ornate oak desk on the right wall as well, and also two windows looking out over gardens on either side of a plain white queen-sized bed and wooden nightstand. The windows were open, letting in a slight warm draft that made the pale plum drapes dance in its breeze.

She sighed and plopped down on the bed with content and stared at the ceiling in thought.

It was night time now, about 9 o' clock. She tried to fall asleep, letting the warm breeze coming from the windows calm her.

Then suddenly her face flushed red. All the events that happened today mentally slapped her in the face.

_Ohmygodijustmeyiezoandevenanddilanandaeluesandiminradientgarenandthe retreatingmelikeapriencessand… Oh my god there's Ienzo! _She went over the day's events over and over, dying over her encounter with the former apprentices and her lucky encounter with Zexion.

After a long, _long_ while her excitement depleted, and she fell blissfully asleep, dreaming about what tomorrow would bring…


End file.
